subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Coliseum Opponents
This is a list of all the Battle Coliseum opponents that you can come across in Subeta. Currently Available Opponents (Sorted by Difficulty) Easy Opponents * Aboxalypse * Angry Angry Arnold * Buttwing Bomber * Coeli * Duqinox * Eclipse * Forj Matriarch, the Dormant * Pock, Saper and Riscors * Technicant * Willowisp Medium Opponents * Big Banner * Blood Bat * Cursed Irion * Erdoo * Gerome the Gnome * Javir * Lizard Minion * Manticat * Mephysto * Muffin Man * Oslyae the Amazonian Montre * Rictus * Tide * Vulty Hard Opponents * Bruno and Carmela * Canaak * Daemon (Battle Opponent) * Forj Matriarch, Rekindled * Lich Lord * Mama Mush * Mechalag * Nightshade (Battle Opponent) * Pete (Battle Opponent) Very Hard Opponents * FeliBot 1.0.1 * Fishbreath Jacques (Battle Opponent) * Killer King * Recycle Beast (Battle Opponent) * Slavam * The Hustler (Battle Opponent) * Uilliff * Wyrmgear Extremely Hard Opponents * Blossom * Careaper * Cursed Effigy, the Tormented * General Error * Ice King * Saggitarius (Battle Opponent) * Slaughtersaurus * The Gate Keeper (Battle Opponent) * Vile Carrier Impossible Opponents * Baenwurath * Chase (Battle Opponent) * Forj Matriarch, the Erupting * Maleria's Familiar * Prodigy * Sophie Unlockable Opponents These opponents can be unlocked by doing various tasks, for example using an item or visiting a certain page. * Angry Angry Arnold (fish up an item containing the word "worm" in the Fishing game) * Coeli (investigate a Note Encased Coal) * Blood Bat (randomly unlocked when searching through the Pumpkin Patch during Morostide) * Lizard Minion (get a Lizard Minion Random Event) * Rictus (smash a Blackened Pumpkin) * Mama Mush (randomly unlocked while wandering through the Ice Fields) * Nightshade (Battle Opponent) (randomly unlocked while playing the Dark Matter Dice game) * Ice King (available for 10 Minutes after being challenged by him in a Random Event) * Chase (give up an Item Hunt quest at level 76 or higher) Cash Shop Opponents These opponents are unlocked by using an item bought in the Cash Shop. * Forj Matriarch, Rekindled Monthly Opponents Each month in 2013 had a new opponent released which could be unlocked by research notes available in the Cash Shop. Every research note was only available for the duration of the month. *JAN '13 - Duqinox *FEB '13 - Sophie *MAR '13 - Bruno and Carmela *APR '13 - Slaughtersaurus *MAY '13 - Vile Carrier *JUN '13 - Gerome the Gnome *JUL '13 - Killer King *AUG '13 - Baenwurath *SEP '13 - Big Banner *OCT '13 - Blossom *NOV '13 - Lich Lord *DEC '13 - Uilliff Seasonal Opponents These opponents are available for a limited time, but come back every time. Friday 13th * Careaper Gelatin Invasion * Gelashell * Gelatin Glider * Gelatin Golem * Gelatin Wizard * Hydragellos * Mini Gelatin Subeta Anniversary * Lagmonster Bopper * Lizard Minion Bopper * Sql Bopper Fireside * Cursed Effigy Morostide * Blood Bat * Candy Scorn * Carrion Lord * Deathly Harbinger * Lingering Haunt * Nightlady * Ratticus * Rouland * Torchbearer * Wolve Retired Opponents These are challengers that were once generally available, but now no longer are. * Maleria * M4-L155 * Bloodred Golem * Robotum Destructus Mantiscius * Llindorm * Puppeteer * Dark Angel Aerie * Replika * Vampire Dog Event Opponents These now retired challengers were created to be part of the various one-time events and plots in Subeta. Atebus Revolution Masquerade Murder Mystery 2008 * Hostile Model 1544-C * Mecharachnid * Marcel the Miser * Wyrmgear, who has since been reworked and added to the general challenger pool Islander Pirate War 2009 * Anabelle * Dirty Matty * Angrybeard * Rita * Captain Fishbreath Jacques, King of the Seas, who has since been reworked and added to the regular challengers * Kohia * Temictzin * Songaa * Matlal * Kahaleitzli * Large Mud Crab * Manticore Fish * Levia * Daemon, Servant of the Seas Survival 2011 * Pylot, the Wary * Pylot, the Peeved * Pylot Attacks! * Enraged Pylot * Decayed Pylot Blake Steele Excavations 2011 * Stone Amphisbaena * Stone Cerberus * Stone Chimaera * Stone Griffin * Stone Winged Boar * Stone Winged Ram * Saherimos Catoblepas * Lady of the West Wind * Saheric Temple Guardian * Saherimos Manticore * Saherimos Scorpion * Satyr of the Wilds * Scarab Swarm * Skeletal Warrior * Lady of the Waters * Vehnam Survival 2012 * El Tigrean * Little Escarcha * Stone Hombre * Senor Fuego * The Shadow Luminaire 2012 * Two-Headed Dysfunctional Teddy Bear * Susie * Scary Singer * Scavenger * Unstable Snow Fairy Councilors Cruise 2012 * Bonesaw * Moradon * Teef * JallyFash * Grandcrab Jones EPICon 2013 * Ping * Chompman * King Chelon * Brain Eater * Turret * Daghraan External Links * Challenge Opponents * Challenger List Category:Battle